


【铁盾】他的星

by Schlenk



Series: 星辰依旧 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 17:58:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18429194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schlenk/pseuds/Schlenk
Summary: 关于史蒂夫·罗杰斯的星星与愿望。





	【铁盾】他的星

**Author's Note:**

> 文中打*处是在引用博尔赫斯

　　美国队长有两颗星星，都是白色且都标准端正，一颗在他胸前闪耀，另一颗被他安置在盾牌上背在身后，如果它们有光，它们将照亮他身前与身后、过去与未来的所有。

　　但它们是不发光的，它们只是图案，不似遥远的星辰那般曾被人类误以为拥有魔力。然而美国队长是某种象征，而它们又是美国队长的象征，于是它们从图案变成了图腾，于是有天真的孩子伸出手指着其中一个问道：“我能向你的星星许愿吗？”

　　史蒂夫低下头朝他微笑着。

　　他回答，可以呀，我有两颗星星，可以给你两个愿望。

　　而史蒂夫自己曾错失过两个愿望——1910年哈雷彗星造访地球时，史蒂夫·罗杰斯还没有出生，那时候连他的母亲都还不姓罗杰斯呢。

　　他晚来了整整八年，那时候他觉得八年很长，长到这不足以称为遗憾，所以他只是掰着手指头计算那颗灿烂的流星与地球下一次约会的时间。

　　“那时候我六十八岁。”他对母亲说，“六十八岁已经是个老爷爷了，是吗？我会许什么愿望呢？”

　　史蒂夫不知道六十八岁的自己会想要什么，也不知道六十八岁的自己还会不会向流星许愿。

　　后来战争来了，为了参军想尽办法的史蒂夫偶尔仰望夜空时，会想起他错过了的那颗流星，要是它还没走远，还能听见他的祈求，那么他许愿世界和平。他想成为士兵，一往无前奔赴战场的那种，但如果他能够成为和平年代一个无用武之地的士兵，他将感谢他的星。

　　星辰会如神明般聆听祝祷么？史蒂夫在硝烟中开始怀疑神明也并不聆听祝祷。

　　有虔诚的信徒说“我们不该以战止战，复仇之剑握在上帝手中”，而史蒂夫要说的是：“上帝迟迟不挥剑，便要由我们来复仇。”

　　那段日子里他代替上帝做着复仇者，而星星与他为伴。

　　牺牲者少的日子里、大获全胜的日子里，夜空会变得很高很高，而在有很多人倒下的日子里，天空会低低地压下来，史蒂夫会抬起头看一会儿，因为星星们闪烁着，呼吸着。

　　这抚慰他。

　　再后来他发现了八年很短，七十年也很短，他坠入梦中又醒来，便已错失了哈雷彗星与地球在1985年所见的那一面。

　　在十字路口踌躇的美国队长欲向自己沉默的老友们求助，他不懂如何从星光中解读出某人的命运，但他知道这些生命漫长到足以被人类用来窥探“永恒”的定义的星体，总会是迷途者的道标。

　　这次史蒂夫并不向它们询问方向，而是想向它们寻求它们曾给予过的抚慰。也许只要长久地凝视，虔诚地祝祷，星星们便会讲述史蒂夫错过而它们见证了的那七十年岁月。

　　可是星星们终究只是聆听者，从不是讲述者。

　　可是史蒂夫抬起头，发现这是个看不见星星的时代，夜晚的纽约用人造的辉光掩埋星辰，璀璨的变得黯淡，黯淡的消隐无踪。

　　只要你运气够好，你就可以你的童年与暮年两次与哈雷彗星相约，在时隔七十六年后朝它的光辉许愿。然而史蒂夫的运气很不好，算下来他活了近百年，却一次也没有见过哈雷彗星。

　　但史蒂夫确信他已见证了类似的、甚至更加壮观的奇景。托尼·史塔克本人大概觉得他击败洛基的样子才是令人印象深刻的英雄之姿，而史蒂夫记住的却是他身着钢铁战衣划过天幕时的样子：金红两色撕裂天空一角，拖曳着尾焰，有如一颗坠向人间的星。

　　他没敢和托尼说，因为这可不大吉利。他们刚认识的时候也不大谈及私事——要知道他们连公事谈起来都够呛，直到现在也是如此。

　　他和托尼谈及的第一件“私事”是：“1985年冬天的某个夜晚，你向哈雷彗星许愿了吗？”

　　托尼首先嘲笑他预备向彗星许愿：“要知道，那只是冰与尘埃。”

　　“我们也不过是血与肉。”史蒂夫伸手敲了敲托尼正在调试中的装甲，“不过是骨骼与金属。”

　　不过是每一个孤独的瞬息。*

　　托尼看着他，就好像要透过他的双眼映照，才能看见自己脑海深处的某个冬夜。

　　1985年年末，托尼记不清自己是怀里搂着姑娘还是躺在姑娘怀里——

　　“等一下，等一下。”史蒂夫打断了他，“那时候你才十五岁。”

　　“是啊，所以我才记不清楚我是怀里搂着姑娘，还是躺在姑娘怀里。”

　　史蒂夫无言以对，然后托尼接着说下去。

　　那姑娘提议要对着哈雷彗星许愿，看在美好夜晚的份上，托尼闭嘴没提什么“冰与尘埃”之类的话，他始终睁眼看着，看着身边的姑娘双手相扣在胸前，朝着彗星飞过的方向闭上眼许愿，也看着天空中那位七十年造访一次的客人，他张了张嘴——

　　他说，我得好好想想许什么愿望，所以，先欠着。

　　在托尼看来愿望都是遥不可及的事情，可是他是托尼·史塔克，他十五岁，他无所不能，他不需要许愿。

　　现在他不再是十五岁了，但他仍旧是托尼·史塔克，所以这个愿望还欠着。

　　就是这样，和托尼聊私事一点也不愉快，他太自我中心又很会煞风景，直白地展现出体贴时令别人和他本人都感到有些毛骨悚然，对于史蒂夫来说找谁分享心事都比找托尼合适，但史蒂夫还是喜欢找托尼分享，因为他知道自己完蛋了。

　　他不清楚二十一世纪的人有没有发现什么更高效更直接的方法，总之，当他意识到他想要和托尼分享他在托尼出生前多年的一个傍晚看到的一朵黄玫瑰的记忆*，他知道自己完蛋了。

　　史蒂夫向托尼敞开他的过去，而在注意到了这一点之后，托尼做了什么呢——他与史蒂夫分享了他锋利之下的温柔。那是他设法保全的核心，是他不营字造句，不和梦交易，不被时间、欢乐和逆境触动的魂灵。*

　　托尼带他去能看见星星的地方，他们半躺半坐在无名山丘的山顶，互相靠着对方，史蒂夫观星的方式是沉默地凝望，而托尼却在他耳边不停地说话。

　　“太阳也是星星，而且白天你随时都能看得到。”

　　“晚上你想看的话我可以带你飞到另一个半球去。”

　　“而且晚上我们也可以到另一个半球去看星星。”

　　他说了好多让人好气又好笑的话，史蒂夫又想让他继续说下去又想让他闭嘴，这种感觉很奇怪，然而托尼就是经常让人变得奇怪，你也许爱他也许恨他，但你无法不看向他。

　　他只是站在那里，便能夺走许多心与目光。

　　于是没过多久他们就没在关心遥远的星辰了。他们吻在一起的时候史蒂夫心想，这是是少数几件能让托尼切实地保持沉默的事情，但一吻结束之后托尼就会弥补似的说上更多。

　　“史蒂夫，我们一起来照看这个世界吧。”他的语气听上去如祝祷般虔诚，“我当爸爸，你当妈妈，我负责把它训到怀疑人生，你负责去安慰安慰它，然后我们一起把它宠坏。”

　　史蒂夫没有笑，也没有半真半假地生气，他转过头看着托尼，那眼神让后者觉得脊背有些发凉。

　　“怎么？”托尼在这个关头还是有胆子伸出手去捏美国队长的脸，“你不至于要为了这句话把我抛尸荒野吧？”

　　“我是想说，我们难道没在那么做吗？”

　　一本正经的人说起俏皮话来会格外好笑。钢铁侠和美国队长，这个世界的两位监护人像两个高中生似的嘻嘻哈哈地扭打在了一起。

　　也许真的是史蒂夫运气太差，在这么多个和托尼一起观赏星空的夜晚里，他从来都没碰到过一颗可以许愿的流星。也有可能是流星飞快地掠过时他正忙着看托尼的双眼。

　　“我把我的给你吧。”托尼说道。

　　“把什么给我？”史蒂夫一头雾水地反问他。

　　“哈雷彗星的愿望呀。1985年的那次。”

　　史蒂夫眨了眨眼睛。

　　“我的愿望是，能和托尼一起看哈雷彗星造访地球。2061年的那次。”

　　托尼似乎完全没预料到史蒂夫会这么说，他忍不住指出这个愿望有概率不会被实现：“2061年我都快和现在的你差不多大了——我真的不一定能活过九十岁。”

　　“你别吵。”史蒂夫说，“我在向我的流星许愿。”

　　“好吧，我尽量努力。”托尼停顿了一下，忽然板起了脸，“你根本不会许愿！你直接许我能活到2061年不就好了？你浪费了这个愿望！”

　　“那你希望我怎么补偿你？”

　　“别动。”托尼朝他靠过去，“让我抱抱你这个遇不上流星和彗星的倒霉鬼。”

　　史蒂夫站在原地，放松了身体，让这坠入人间的星辰拥他入怀。

　　他有他的星。

　　


End file.
